kamen_riderwfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Den-O
is the seventeenth installment in the popular Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu programs. It is a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei. It premiered January 28, 2007 on TV Asahi, and concluded airing on January 20, 2008. It aired alongside '' for Super Hero Time 2007. Its lead actor Takeru Satoh is the first Kamen Rider Series lead born in the Heisei period of Japanese history. Along with the usual film adaptation that Heisei Kamen Rider series have released during the late summer of their broadcast run, Den-O had a second film released in the spring following its broadcast run which grossed 730 million yen (approximately US$6.8 million) and a series of ten OVA shorts, both of which are firsts for any Kamen Rider. Continuing the trend, Kamen Rider Den-O also had a third film released in October 2008, the first for any Kamen Rider series and a second series of 12 OVA shorts was released in November 2008. Takeru Satoh claims that the reason that Den-O has amassed such popularity is because of its comedic timing. A fourth film was released on May 1, 2009, and three more released in the summer of 2010. The catchphrases for the series are and . Plot Ryotaro Nogami is a young man with a lot of bad luck. One day, he finds a strange pass and things got stranger from a mysterious girl and a large time-traveling train to being possessed by an entity called an Imagin, beings from an alternate future whose kind are attempting to change the past. Though slightly confused about the nature of the crisis, Ryotaro, along with the aid of the hot-headed, violent Imagin, dubbed Momotaros, becomes Kamen Rider Den-O, traveling to different times on the DenLiner to battle the evil Imagin to prevent them from altering the past to affect the present and future. During his adventure, Ryotaro is joined by other Imagin who aid him as well; the lying, manipulating and womanizing Urataros, the herculean (and narcoleptic) Kintaros, and the childish yet powerful Ryutaros. He later meets the mysterious Yuto Sakurai and his bumbling Imagin partner Deneb. Yuto is not only Kamen Rider Zeronos but is the younger incarnation of Ryotaro's older sister Airi's fiance, Sakurai, who mysteriously disappeared and is tied to the mysteries involving the Imagin and a person known as the Junction Point. Characters Main Riders Movie Exclusive Allies *Hana/Kohana *Naomi *Owner *Station Master *Airi Nogami *Seigi Ozaki *Isse Miura *Past Man Imagin are creatures from the future who have come to the year 2007 in hopes of changing the past to alter their future to their liking. To reach this goal, Imagin grant the wishes of weak-hearted humans and then go back in time to that individual's most precious memory. When they lose control of their humanoid forms, Imagin grow into massive proportions known as Gigandeath. Episodes Cho-Den-O Series Initially, a press release from Toei Company released on January 29, 2009, announced that there will be a fourth film for Kamen Rider Den-O. It was in production as of January 29, 2009, and was scheduled to be released in April 2009. On February 9, 2009, Toei revealed that this film was to be the first in the , a new multimedia franchise featuring the cast and characters of Kamen Rider Den-O and its films. Other visual media ''Shin-chan'' special Crayon Shin-chan aired a special episode on August 3, 2007, where Shin-chan meets Ryotaro, Hana, Naomi, the Owner, and Momotaros on the DenLiner. This special is titled . In a later rerun of the special, Shin-chan and Nene meet up with Den-O, again, although to act as a teaser for the final episodes of Kamen Rider Den-O and to introduce Kamen Rider Kiva along with Ryotaro Nogami (Takeru Satoh) and Wataru Kurenai (Koji Seto). The live action Shin-chan also meets with the cast of Juken Sentai Gekiranger for the teaser of their final episodes and later with the cast of Engine Sentai Go-onger to air the trailer for their series. Manga A manga adaptation by appeared in the November 2007 issue of . It features a series of events involved with Hana's upcoming birthday and an evil Kamen Rider appearing with an army of Imagin at his disposal. ''Imagin Anime In conjunction with Ishimori Productions, TV Asahi, ADK, and Toei,produced a series of OVA shorts for ''Den-O titled featuring super deformed versions of the main Imagin that have been used in Animate's products for the series. A second set of animated shorts called was released for sale on November 22, 2008, including cameos by the Wolf and the Ghost Imagin. A third set of animated shorts called was to be released in December 2009, but has been pushed back to Spring 2010 and then again to October 21, 2010. This miniseries made more references to other Toei shows and included Ultraman Taro making a cameo appearance. Shorts ;Imagin Anime # # # # # # # # # # ;Imagin Anime 2 ;Imagin Anime 3 ''Momotaros's King of the Castle in Burning Red'' As a tie in with Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, the Tarōs starred in a series of four short episodes called , where they get into another crazy adventure as they take the Ginjiro out for a spin. The first three episodes are one-minute-long, airing from July 20 to August 3 after Kamen Rider Kiva, depicting the Taros in reviewing the Go-onger and Kiva movies before Ryutaros is kidnapped by Kamen Rider Rey. The fourth two-minute-long episode showed in theaters after Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World and Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!, with Ryutaros found by Momotaros as reenactments of the two movies by the Taros are played on the movie screen. Toshihiko Seki will reprise his role as the Imagin Momotaros and Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, and Kenichi Suzumura also reprise their roles as Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, respectively. There was a and a of the short film, shown at specific theaters based on the announcement that Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown would be playing at that theater. Mini episodes # # # # ''April 3, 1971'' The S.I.C. Hero Saga side story published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine for Den-O is titled . Running from December 2008 to October 2009, the story expands upon the events of ''Climax Deka and Kamen Rider Nega Den-O's travel through time joining forces with the Great Leader of Shocker, with Den-O and Zeronos joining forces with the original Shōwa Kamen Riders to fight them. It features original characters and Negataros's form as . ;Chapter titles # # # # # # # # # # # "DenLiner, Into Space!" is a planetarium show using the cast of Kiva and Den-O to teach children about the universe. It was shown at the Kagoshima Municipal Science Hall's planetarium between January 2 and March 30, 2009. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : of RUN&GUN * : * : ** : * : Voice actors For the portrayals of the Tarōs by Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, and Kenichi Suzumura, Kamen Rider Den-O was given the Synergy Award at the second Seiyu Awards |accessdate=2008-03-09 |archiveurl = http://web.archive.org/web/20080312195234/http://www.seiyuawards.jp/2nd_finish.html |archivedate = 2008-03-12}} * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: , *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Sieg: Guest actors * (3-4): * (7-8): * (9-10): * (13-14): * (15-16): * (17-18, 33): * (25-28): * (25-26): * (29): * (30): * (35-36): Guest voice actors * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : International broadcasts In 2009, South Korean broadcasters began airing Den-O under the title Masked Rider Den-O ( Gamyeon Raideo Deno). In 2011, the dubbed version of the series also aired on Indonesian's free-to-air TV channel Trans 7 on Sunday mornings at 9:30am. The english dubbed version of the series also aired on Singapore. Notes *After the events of Den-O Trilogy movies, the power of Den-O is being used by the Taros (New Den-O is an exception and mostly Momotaros as the main form rider is Sword Form). *The first Rider series to have an anime spinoff series (Imagin anime). *Kamen Rider Den-O (not including Zeronos) have 4 type characteristics according to Lets Go Kamen Rider Net Movies. **Rod Form: Libra Type B **Sword Form: Libra Type O **Strike Form: Scorpio Type O **Wing Form: Capricorn Type A *It is the first Kamen Rider installment to actually have a combined mecha crossover with a Sentai franchise. References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/den-o/ Kamen Rider Den-O] at TV Asahi *[http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/den-o/ Kamen Rider Den-O] at Toei *[http://mv.avex.jp/den-o/ Music of Kamen Rider Den-O] at Avex Trax